Forever
by Liley4evr
Summary: These are just little drabbles about how Ian and Erin came to be together and how they met. Reviews are what'll make more chapters appear. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3 or Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer.

A/N: Just little drabbles about how they came to be. This is the moment they met. They are both 15. R&R

* * *

The first time I met her, I fell in love. She smelled like sugar. She looked like a goth angel. She spoke like a brilliant Goddess. She seemed perfect. Her long red hair blew in the wind. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sun. Her red lips curved into a smile when she said her name was Erin.

* * *

The first time I met him, I fell in love. He stumbled over his words and laughed at himself. He looked at me as though I was perfect. He smelled like good cologne (with a hint of cigarettes). He had beautiful blue eyes that got me lost in them. His voice was so perfect, He asked what my name was. I told him. He said his name was Ian. He held out his hand to me. I took it in my own.

* * *

the moment our hands touched. We knew it would be forever.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. I will update if you'd like. reviews would be loved. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like this. I'm really enjoying writing stories, so I hope you like this one. R&R  


* * *

She smiled when I asked her on a date. She looked into my eyes and she said yes. I could have kissed her just then. Instead, I pulled her into a hug. She was warm. She smelled like angels. She seemed totally perfect. When I wrapped my arms around her waist, she slid her arms around my neck. Even though this was the first time we met, this hug felt like we've know each other for years. It was the perfect hug. With the perfect girl.

* * *

I almost screamed when he asked me out. I looked him straight in the eyes and said yes. His eyes lit up and I really thought he was going to kiss me. I would have died if he did, but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms slid perfectly around his neck, and my head rested very nicely against his shoulder. I know it was the first time we met, but it felt like I was already in love. Is love at first sight real? He was the perfect guy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I really think they are so perfect together! I love writing stories about them! I hope you like reading them. Reviews are loved!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For the rest of the story: I don't own anything.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I think its a very cute story. R&R

* * *

The first dance was magical. I took her to dinner and then to this little underground dace party/club thing. Not really my thing, but I figured she might like it. I asked her to dance. She blushed and said okay. I grabbed her hand and guided her to the floor. My hands on her hips, her arms around my neck. We were pressed together. It was like being in absolute heaven.

* * *

The first kiss was amazing. We were dancing. The song ended, and we pulled apart. I bit my bottom lip and he smiled a cute little half-smile. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He leaned in and I leaned in. Our lips just barely touched; sparks ignited. I drew him in closer. The kiss was pure passion. Even if we just met.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. Reviews are lots of love, and they are also a way for new chapters. Love, Sammy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you guys like this new chapter, sorry for taking so long, I've had a lot going on. :/. R&R

* * *

Good-bye was hard. I know that we barely know each other, but having to say good-bye when I dropped her off was hell. I walked her to her door and stood there while she unlocked it. She opened the door and before she went inside, she stopped and turned. She looked into my eyes and kissed me. I kissed her back. I pulled away and smiled. I told her I'd call her. _Good-Bye _I said. She smiled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Good-bye was the worst part. He walked me to my front door. I took an extra long time to unlock the door. I never wanted this night to end. But I opened it, and I turned. I wasn't going to let him leave without a kiss good-night. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. It was perfect. He said he'd call me, he said good-night. I smiled. I knew it wasn't really good-bye. I shut the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I'll update it asap. :) reviews are LOVE! :D


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i don't own anything. :(

a/n: i hope you like it. :)

* * *

I saved the first text she sent to me. It said that she had an amazing time with me. I smiled when I read it. With every text that she sent, a smile grew wider on my face. She's beautiful. I can see her face in my mind. She takes over my thoughts. After only one date.

* * *

The first text was the sweetest. He told me that our date was the best night of his life. Even thought he wasn't with me, he still had the ability to make me blush. We texted for hours. A smile never close to fading from my lips. He'll be in my dreams tonight. He's the only thought in my mind, after one night.

* * *

a/n: I love you all! please review! :) thanks.


End file.
